mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Count Caterpie/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:38, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Talk Pages of Pages about to be deleted Please don't create talk pages for articles marked with . I would have to delete the talk page too, thus making more work. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 13:50, 3 September 2008 (UTC) RE One, I am the admin that posted it. Two, use MediaWiki:Sitenotice. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:13, 4 September 2008 (UTC) congratulations on being our newest admin! thanks for applying and good luck in your adminness. feel free to let me know if you need any help, I may not be very active but i'll know if you leave me a message. [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 00:17, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Congrats Count Caterpie! MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:38, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Vandals Anonymous User:69.225.4.9 keeps putting "ON WINGS!" into everything and blanking the rest. He also added 3 junk pages, 2 of which being Help/Templates. I believe (s)he is the same user as the others, as (s)he always uses another IP to get around being blocked. Block all of the IP's he used for infinite, once and for all. AND QUICKLY!!!! ParaGoomba348 (C'mon, just talk to me) 03:06, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Delete Volcano and :Despite what Paragoomba just said, don't ever block IPs for an infinite expiry time. They can be shared by multiple people. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:22, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia Actually, we are allowed to copy from wikipedia. We are both licensed under the GNU/FDL license, meaning we can copy them as long as we use this. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:56, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Then don't use all caps. Makes me think you're yelling. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:05, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Yes I am in fact. --2koolalex 00:39, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Copy Note that I don't copy everything, I copy some basic content. --Mr Alex 20:27, 26 October 2008 (UTC) adminship sorry for the terribly late response, but could you please just link me to a discussion or some related thing regarding the community's opinion towards your adminship? thanks. [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 02:29, 29 October 2008 (UTC) re: re: adminship was this not you?: http://www.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Phil.e.#Excuse_me_but... if not, i apologize for the inconvenience. [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 23:43, 29 October 2008 (UTC) oh haha i completely forgot, sorry to bother you :P [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ''']] [Talk to me] 23:49, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Magic Goomba I'm vrery sorry but isn't that what this wiki is 4? PIzza theres allready one of those www.mariowiki.com PIzza